Doushite
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Hikari namora Yamato, irmão de seu melhor amigo Takeru. Yamato é o melhor amigo de Taichi, irmão de Hikari. Porém, um dia Takeru se declara para Hikari. E Yamato se apaixona por Sora, a namorada de seu melhor amigo.


Konninchiwa minna!

É com muita satisfação que lhes apresento meu primeiro Takari! Sim, porque os fofinhos também merecem uma bela história de amor!

Aproveitem e boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Doushite<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Eu, um pobre iludido e (pior) apaixonado**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Observava, pela primeira vez na vida, aqueles olhos azuis se expressando. E demonstravam surpresa, espanto e confusão. Ela mesma também se sentia assim. Surpresa, espantada e confusa. Mas, de uma coisa tinha certeza: gostava dele.

As mãos de Hikari tremiam e suavam. Ela estava insegura e a reação dele não ajudava muito. Envergonhada e ruborizada, tinha abaixado a cabeça ao perceber que ele estava em choque. Esperou pacientemente que dissesse algo.

- Hi-Hi-Hikari-chan... Eu... Eu... – não conseguia se expressar, não conseguia pensar. A garota de cabelos castanhos havia lhe encurralado. – Eu... Não sei nem o que te dizer... Sinto muito, mas...

Hikari reagiu imediatamente.

- Não! – isso o espantou. – Por favor, diga qualquer coisa, mas não fale que não pode me corresponder. Eu sei que... Eu sei que você jamais pensaria nisso... Contudo, apesar de tudo, eu ainda sou uma menina que merece uma oportunidade. – disse com desespero e sem saber de onde havia tirado toda essa coragem.

Aquilo era um tremendo absurdo. Ela estava se declarando abertamente para ele. Disse-lhe que gostava dele. Disse-lhe que queria ficar com ele. Como havia feito isso era um mistério. Simplesmente, na hora do desespero, as palavras fluíram com pouca dificuldade. Pensara que seria difícil, que não conseguiria falar nada, que ficaria paralisada. Mas a simples ideia de ser rejeitada lhe impedia de fraquejar.

O loiro suspirou. Estava num beco sem saída. Entre a cruz e a espada. Era uma situação que não tinha nem mesmo um adjetivo adequado para caracterizá-la. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo frustrado. O que faria agora? Ali na sua frente estava aquela menina que havia conhecido quando era uma criança. E hoje estava se declarando para ele. Para _ele_. Como assim? Poderia esperar uma declaração de várias garotas, pois as recebia quase que diariamente, mas dela. Não, não imaginaria. Parecia um conto de ficção que Hikari Yagami estava se declarando para ele. Suspirou sem ter muito a dizer.

- Hikari... Eu não posso. Simplesmente não posso... Você é... – e foi bruscamente interrompido.

Os lábios da pequena Yagami aprisionaram os dele num beijo tímido e inexperiente. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Pensou em afastá-la, mas Hikari lhe abraçou pelo pescoço com força. Não soube o que estava acontecendo, mas de certa forma aquilo lhe agradou. Não de uma forma estranha ou bizarra, mas foi algo doce. Podia sentir que a menina realmente estava apaixonada.

E agora estava num conflito. Entre a razão e a emoção. Entre o prudente e o desejo. Durou apenas alguns segundos, se esfumaçando juntamente com o termino daquele inesperado beijo.

Colocou a mão em sua boca não acreditando ainda que ela havia feito aquilo. Hikari olhou fundo em seus olhos e notou uma determinação tamanha que não sabia que ela possuía.

- Por favor, antes que você me dê um monte de justificativas para não me aceitar, eu só quero te pedir que não me rejeite sem antes me dar uma chance. – fez uma pausa na qual respirou profundamente. – Me dê uma chance, apenas uma. E se mesmo assim você não puder me corresponder eu não insistirei mais e aceitarei qualquer decisão que tomar.

Seus olhos brilharam intensamente. Definitivamente ela era uma boa jogadora. Estava em conflito. Era um jogo injusto. Três contra um. Hikari contra ele. Ele contra _ele_. E ele contra **ELE.** Respirou profundamente e se sentou no chão, encostado na parede. Olhou para cima e viu o rosto angustiado da menina esperando uma resposta. Qualquer que fosse sua decisão magoaria e machucaria alguém. Apenas tinha que escolher quem se feriria menos.

- Tudo bem. – sussurrou após vinte minutos em silêncio, onde a tensão os consumia. – Te darei uma chance. – não sabia de onde havia saído aquela resposta.

Estava surpreso consigo mesmo, mas Hikari parecia mais. Uma lágrima, que considerou de felicidade por causa do sorriso que se estampou em seu rosto, rolou sutilmente. Ela ajoelhou-se e o abraçou.

- Obrigado. – murmurou. – Obrigado, Yamato.

Yamato correspondeu ao abraço dela meio sem jeito. Deu um pequeno sorriso e acariciou o cabelo da garota. Deu um curto beijo em sua testa e a ajudou a se levantar ao mesmo tempo em que também se levantava. Um sorriso radiante enfeitava o semblante da garota. E uma grande preocupação invadia seus pensamentos: Taichi e Takeru.

**XxXxX**

Meu nome é Takeru ou como meus amigos do clube de basquete me chamam, TK. Tenho 14 anos. Recentemente me mudei com minha família (meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão mais velho) para Odaiba.

Eu e meu irmão Yamato nascemos em Hikarigaoka. E vivemos por lá alguns anos. Quando eu tinha cinco anos meus pais se separaram e, por isso, meu pai e meu irmão foram morar em outra cidade, ficando somente eu e minha mãe. Mas, dois anos depois eles se reconciliaram e desde então conseguimos estar sempre juntos.

Quando morava em Hikarigaoka eu tinha uma melhor amiga. Hikari. Ela morava no apartamento ao lado. Adorava brincar com ela. Íamos para a mesma escola, mas não estávamos na mesma sala. Mesmo assim o caminho de ida e de volta era preenchido pela doce companhia dela. Sim, percebam que ela havia sido para mim um amor platônico, daqueles de quando você é criança e fala que vai casar e tudo mais. Eu era inocente, não sabia exatamente como funcionavam as coisas.

Ela tinha um irmão mais velho, que havia se tornado o melhor amigo do meu irmão. Taichi e Yamato eram totalmente diferentes, opostos completos. Sempre estavam brigando e discutindo, mas eram indiscutivelmente amigos. Eu era fascinado com aquela amizade e esperava que um dia pudesse ter um amigo assim.

Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, meu melhor amigo, e meu herói, era meu irmão. E continua sendo. Ele sempre me protegeu e me defendeu. Sempre esteve ali para me achar nas dificuldades, éramos muito unidos. Apesar de ter uma personalidade fria e distante, meu irmão era o melhor. Era simplesmente um perfeito oniisan.

A mudança de principio não nos agradou, mas como não tínhamos opção, não podíamos reclamar. Papai havia sido promovido e assumiria a filial da emissora em Odaiba. Isso me trouxe algumas grandes expectativas.

Uma delas era que talvez pudesse me reencontrar com Hikari. Queria rever minha melhor amiga. Yamato passou a implicar comigo todos os dias, dizendo que eu mal havia chegado à cidade e já teria uma namorada a minha espera. Aquilo me irritava um pouco, mas no fundo pensava se talvez fosse assim.

Mas, haviam se passado sete anos. Éramos namoradinhos quando crianças e já não éramos mais crianças. Eu tinha uma vida e ela tinha outra. Não nos vimos durante todo esse tempo. Nem saberia se poderia reconhecê-la caso a visse e vice-versa. E o tão aguardo dia chegou. Mudamos-nos para Odaiba. Foi tudo tranquilo.

E no primeiro dia de aula tive a maior surpresa de todas ao entrar naquela que seria minha classe. Na minha frente estava Hikari Yagami. A reconheci imediatamente e parece que ela também, pois sorriu para mim de forma esplendida. E meu coração palpitou e disparou. Ela estava simplesmente bonita. Fui designado a sentar ao lado dela e fiquei ainda mais feliz.

Durante vários dias colocamos o papo em dia, contando sobre nossas vidas nos últimos anos. Conhecendo-nos novamente. E ela era agradável, simples, meiga. E percebi que não era apenas porque a considerava meu amor platônico. Eu realmente estava atraído por ela. Eu realmente sentia coisas por ela.

Passava os dias sorrindo feito bobo ao pensar nela, ao falar com ela ao telefone. E quando a via na minha frente, fogos de artifício pareciam explodir em volta dela me deixando extasiado. Yamato passou a implicar comigo todos os dias. Era tamanha a implicância que acabávamos numa daquelas brigas bobas de irmãos. Aproveitava para implicar com ele também. Ele havia se tornado a atração da cidade. O garoto mais bonito e mais popular. Todas as meninas se impressionavam com sua beleza. Até mesmo Hikari não era imune. Quando o viu havia ficado mais vermelha que a camiseta que eu estava usando aquele dia. Algumas mais atrevidas se declaravam, pediam beijos e tentavam marcar um encontro com ele.

Yamato não lhes dava muita atenção. Ele era exigente. Quando conversamos abertamente e ele, milagrosamente, desabafava dizia que queria alguém que lhe enxergasse além da beleza e da fama. Oniisan era um músico, tinha talento único. Tocava, cantava e compunha. Em Hikarigaoka havia formado uma banda e tinham bastante fama. Eram bem conhecidos. E parecia que havia muitas pessoas em Odaiba que também conhecia os Teenage Wolves. Ao sair nas ruas Yamato era abordado por garotas que pediam fotos e autógrafos. Aquilo sempre o incomodava, pois para ele aquelas garotas não estavam realmente preocupadas em conhecê-lo. Em saber quem ele era de verdade.

Por isso, não namorava ninguém. Até que um dia notei que ele estava diferente. De repente havia começado a compor novamente, coisa que havia deixado de lado desde a mudança. Tinha dia que desaparecia durante a tarde, regressando com flores para minha mãe. Achei aquilo extremamente suspeito, mas não me arrisquei a perguntar nada. Conhecia-o muito bem e sabia que era reservado e que não gostava de pessoas remexendo em seus assuntos particulares.

Mas, eu tinha outras coisas para me concentrar. Hikari ia com frequência em casa e comecei a notar que ela estava estranha. Ficava a vontade quando estávamos apenas nós dois, contudo, se meu irmão entrasse em casa ela se transformava. E eu realmente não entendi o porquê, ou talvez, não quis enxergar o por que.

Taichi e Yamato continuavam os mesmos de sempre. Brigando. Mas pelo menos agora não brigavam tanto e nem por besteiras. Taichi tinha o pavio curto e meu irmão era uma pessoa totalmente sem paciência. Acho que era isso que mantinha a amizade deles. O que tinha que ser dito era falado, não ficavam fazendo rodeios.

Até onde sabia, Taichi tinha uma namorada. E Yamato sempre implicava falando que deveria ser invisível, pois estávamos em Odaiba há alguns meses e ainda não havíamos conhecido-a. Estava começando a concordar com Yamato. E, então, um belo dia, um domingo que ficará marcado pelo resto de minha vida, combinamos de sair.

Havíamos feito boas amizades e acabamos nos tornando um grupo grande. Havia Taichi e Hikari. Havia meus vizinhos, Iori e Minako, que se tornaram bons amigos para mim. Foram nos apresentados também os amigos de Taichi que acabaram também se tornando nossos amigos. Daisuke e Ken, que faziam parte do time de futebol. Koushiro, o gênio da informática. Mimi, a doce e extravagante vizinha dos Yagami. E Joe, nosso senpai, futuro médico. E aos poucos fomos nos consolidando como grupo e fortalecendo essa amizade, descobrindo mais tarde que outros laços também se formariam ali. Laços como inveja, ciúme e traição.

E foi nesse domingo que tudo começou a mudar. A primeira grande mudança foi que ao chegar ao local onde havíamos combinado de nos encontrar (o parque) havia uma garota ruiva que eu e Yamato não conhecíamos. Era a namorada de Taichi. Sora Takenouchi. Ela era uma pessoa extraordinária, em apenas algumas horas eu já a sentia como uma verdadeira irmã mais velha. Isso me agradou. Parecia que ela e meu irmão já haviam se visto anteriormente, o que me deixou intrigado. Segundo Sora haviam se conhecido na floricultura da mãe dela, quando Yamato foi comprar flores. Será que ela era o motivo de aparecerem tantas flores em casa? Não, eu achava que isso não era mais do que coincidência. Notei como meu irmão tinha ficado meio à margem, mais do que de costume. Parecia não prestar atenção na conversa e estava desligado. Taichi o importunava o tempo todo e mesmo assim Yamato não retrucava, apenas lhe era indiferente.

A tarde foi passando e quando vi estava caminhando com Hikari. Ela estava linda. Os poucos raios de sol que ainda restavam no céu a faziam ficar deslumbrante. Sorri ao admirá-la. De repente, fui surpreendido por uma pergunta.

- Takeru, por acaso você já gostou de alguém? – ela questionou meio envergonhada.

Não sabia o que dizer. Muito menos como reagir. Deveria ficar feliz, alegre, indiferente, dar uma de difícil ou ficar normal? Será que eu deveria aproveitar a chance para me declarar ou será que ela se declararia para mim? Meus olhos brilharam com a ideia e meu coração parecia que sairia do peito pela boca.

Como não sabia como me comportar, apenas acenei com a cabeça, colocando as mãos para trás como um menino pequeno. Ela sorriu. Sentou-se num banco próximo e ficou olhando para o céu. Eu estava encantado com tudo aquilo. Parecia aqueles livros de romance cheios de açúcar. Mas eu gostava da sensação. Não me sentei fiquei ali em pé ao lado dela. Então, ela me olhou e ficou ruborizada.

- Eu acho que... Eu acho que gosto de alguém. – disse e meu coração saltou. O momento se aproximava. – Mas, acho que talvez ele não me corresponda. – sussurrou tristemente.

Nesse momento, me sentei ao lado dela e peguei sua mão.

- Como você sabe? Deveria primeiramente tentar falar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos para essa pessoa e depois descobrir o que ela sente por você. – disse tentando não aparentar meu nervosismo. Precisava encorajá-la a se confessar. Para _mim_.

- E se ele me rejeitar? O que eu faço? Eu ficarei muito envergonhada. Nem sei se poderei olhar na cara dele mais. – disse apavorada.

- Insista. Peça uma chance. Apenas podemos ter certeza de algo se experimentarmos aquilo. Faça o teste. Arrisque. Ouse. – estava definitivamente lhe depositando todas as minhas esperanças. E ela pareceu receber, pois seu sorriso ficou ainda maior e mais brilhante. Seus olhos expressavam essa chama que eu havia acendido.

- Obrigado. Farei isso. – e então quando eu achei que ela diria algo mais ela se levantou e continuou a caminhar.

Fiquei meio frustrado e a segui. Estava desconfiado. Será que talvez ela gostasse de outra pessoa? Ou será que ainda não estava totalmente preparada para se declarar? Olhava-a caminhando alegremente quando decidi que eu deveria tomar a frente e dar o primeiro passo. Fui até ela a passos firmes. Mas, ela subitamente parou. E eu não entendi porque. Vi como ficava vermelha e parecia disfarçar seu nervosismo de uma forma nada discreta. Ela olhava atentamente para o lago e na curiosidade, virei para a mesma direção.

Vi uma pessoa na ponte. Estava com fones de ouvido e olhos fechados. Sua expressão apesar de calma era misturada com um toque de sofrimento. Voltei-me para Hikari e vi seus olhos brilhando.

Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Era apenas minha imaginação. Em que universo isso poderia acontecer? Não entendo muito de física quântica, mas aquela teoria de que existem diversos universos com diversos Takerus e Hikaris em nenhum deles existia a menor possibilidade _daquilo_ estar acontecendo.

Caminhei até ela e parei na sua frente. Ela me olhou de volta. Preparei-me para fazer a pergunta decisiva. E parece que ela também então o que eu queria perguntar, pois estava apenas esperando que formulasse minha dúvida verbalmente.

- Hikari, por acaso você gosta... Eh, por acaso você gosta do... – não conseguia terminar a frase por conta do medo.

Mas Hikari a respondeu antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar de fechar a boca.

- Sim. Eu gosto do seu irmão.

E meu mundo caiu. Desabou sobre a minha cabeça. Estava arruinado. Havia sido destroçado. Pisoteado. E meu coração não queria mais bater. E meus olhos apenas queriam se fechar.

A menina por quem eu estava apaixonado gostava do meu irmão mais velho.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
